Cuando delante está la evidencia más clara
by Tatjash
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en un momento dado Martín explotara y enfrentara sus sentimientos hacia su compañera y se lo dijera a Laura?


Este es mi primer fic de una serie española, cuando lo hice hace unos meses era por esa necesidad que tienes de escribir o que tu imaginación va a terminar contigo como no lo hagas. Es un oneshot, escrito con toda la humildad del mundo. Lo divertido de esta historia que se me ocurrió trás leer el libro "Laura y el misterio de la isla de las gaviotas" libro basado en la serie que escribieron sus guionistas. Pero estaría basado un poco en la actualidad de las temporadas. Aunque es meramente una interpretación como cualquier otra. Intenté ser lo más fiel posible a los personajes.

El fic se me ocurrió a partir de la frase "¿Porque no me ves?". Es una frase que se me ocurrió leyendo el libro (aunque en la serie la he sentido varias veces). Ni siquiera la pronuncian. Pero la mente a veces tiene esas cosas. Y más alguien con mi imaginación que es bastante desbordante aunque no siempre la se plasmar bien. Espero que os guste y ojala sea capaz de escribir más. Y de otros personajes, y que más gente se anime es otra forma de mantener el ánimo y el cariño por la serie que ojala renueve. :p

**Disclaimer****: **Es evidente que la serie de Los Misterios de Laura no es de mi propiedad es una historia de ficción basados en los personajes, la serie etc... La serie pertenece a los guionistas Carlos Vila y Javier Holgado, a la productora Boomerang y a TVE. El fanfic simplemente es una forma de expresión y admiración. No intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuración por escribir esto. ^^

**Cuando delante está la evidencia más clara**

La conversación que estaban manteniendo sobre el caso se estaba volviendo más personal de lo que pretendían. Martín se mantenía dando vueltas por el salón de Laura, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Mientras ella sentada en su sofá miraba las evidencias de aquel caso esparcidas por la mesita del café y que les estaba creando verdaderos quebraderos de cabeza.

Martín miró a su compañera atentamente, _"¿cómo era posible?" _. A diferencia de él, ella no veía más del caso, no veía dobles sentidos, simplemente estaba concentrada en el caso. Como siempre. Pero a él, aquello empezaba a afectarle más de lo que pretendía...

-¡Ya estoy harto! – soltó él en voz alta, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en realidad pretender sobresaltar a su compañera de su ensimismamiento, que es lo que había conseguido.

-¡Qué susto me has dado, Martín! – Laura puso la mano sobre su corazón por el sobresalto.

-Perdona – intentó quitarle él importancia, aunque esa sensación de impotencia seguía ahí metido en él. Y restregó sus manos por su cara e intentó estirarse. –Estoy que me caigo, supongo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella a su compañero, con cara de que no le creía para nada, que aquel arranque era solo por cansancio.

Él sonrió como solía hacerlo y no sabía como responder a la única persona que jamás mentía o al menos nunca quería hacerlo.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ella le miró confundida, pero asintió.

-Sí, pregunta – sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Me ves? – preguntó él.

-Claro que te veo, Martín. Qué pregunta más rara.

-Eso me confirma que no lo haces.

-¡Que tonterías dices! estás ahí, delante de mí.

-No, Laura – él se sentó a su lado. Muy cerca de ella, lo que provocó que Laura se pusiera algo tensa para sorpresa de ella misma. Eran bastante cercanos como para reaccionar así. – tu y yo, no lo ves. No me ves.

- Martín no se a donde quieres llegar. –aunque en esos momentos algo le decía que no lo tenía tan claro. ¿Tal vez una parte de ella lo sabía?

El hombre tragó saliva.

-Está bien, tú lo has querido.

Él cogió su cara entre sus dos manos con decisión y la besó. No sabía como expresarlo con palabras, en ese tipo de cosas siempre era mejor la acción. Luego se levantó nervioso.

-¿Martín que haces? - preguntó ella apoyando una de sus manos sobre sus labios y mirándole con auténtica sorpresa.

-No lo se. -confesó arrepentido. Había cometido muchas estupideces en su vida, pero aquella, posiblemente, era la que colmaba el vaso.

-¿Entonces porque me has besado?

Él la miró abatido...

-Para ser tan buena inspectora, es curioso que no te des cuenta de algunas cosas que hay a tu alrededor.

-¿estás diciendo que tú...?

-No lo se. Quiero decir, lo se... lo se desde hace tiempo, desde la academia, pero tú elegiste a Jacobo.

-Somos compañeros Martín. Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Y eso no lo ha hecho más fácil. -reconoció

-Lo siento.

Él sonrió y la miró con cariño:

-Pero no lo hubiera cambiado por nada del mundo. ¡Eres la mejor compañera que alguien pueda tener!

-Pero no soy tu tipo, ya sabes, tus chicas... -aunque Laura ignoró aquellas palabras, necesitaba más.

-¿De una noche? Sí bueno, eso es algo que todos esperan de mí. -levantó los hombros y se balanceó con las manos en los bolsillos sonriendo como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura - Además, es divertido, soy un hombre, me gustan las mujeres, así de simple.

-Lo eres.-rió ella ante la evidencia- Y eres guapo.

-Pero no te gusto- indicó sincero.

-Somos compañeros, nunca te vi como nada más.

-Y nunca me verás. Incluso ahora que ya no estás con él, sigues sin verme. ¿no? -preguntó con más ansiedad de la que pretendía.

Laura se quedó pensativa y sintió algo que nunca había sentido hasta ahora. Y eso la asustó, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, o no quería hacerlo. Él era inalcanzable así que ni se molestó en ver más allá. Le gustaba lo seguro, Jacobo lo era, lo fue. Nunca se arrepintió de haberse casado con él, de formar una familia, era un gran padre, pero las cosas no habían terminado bien. ¿Tal vez alguna vez fueron bien?

Pero si pensaba en Martín, él no era de ese tipo de hombres en los que piensas de esa forma. Él era una montaña rusa que iba a toda velocidad y si se paraba a pensarlo, eso la asustaba de verdad.

-No lo se, no se que decir, no puedo , creo que ahora mismo estoy totalmente confusa. Lo siento. –confesó Laura.

-Olvídalo -intentó recuperarse Martín, pero sabía que aquel paso en falso podía cambiar demasiado las cosas, hasta que regresaran a la normalidad. Las cosas eran buenas entre ellos. ¿Porqué pedir más?

-No puedo olvidarlo. -reconoció la inspectora.

-Lo se, tú no olvidas nada, -le sonrió con cariño - pero es mejor que nos centremos en el caso y lo dejemos como si nada.

Ella quería replicarle, quería decirle que sí importaba pero, ni ella misma podía contestar a aquello porque no sabía la respuesta. Los dos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, incómodos.

De repente la puerta se abrió, entraron Jacobo y los gemelos corriendo, tirando sus mochilas al suelo.

-¡Mamá! - la abrazaron

-¡tío Martín! - le sonrieron con admiración, siempre le miraban así. Lo adoraban. Luego se marcharon corriendo por el pasillo.

-Oh, Martín, que sorpresa que estés aquí – ironizó el padre de los niños. Recogiendo las chaquetas y colgándolas en el perchero.

Martín simplemente se limitó a asentir, miró a Laura:

-Creo que debería irme, ya hablamos mañana, ya sabes del caso, cuando la mente esté más despejada -y se marchó sin más, algo impropio de él. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para su jefe.

-¿Estáis bien? – preguntó Jacobo a laura.

-Sí, creo que sí. Gracias por traer a los niños. -preguntó distraída y tropezándose con las mochilas de los niños, que dejó a un lado. Luego intentó doblar el trapo de la cocina, pero no había forma.

-Laura. En serio, ¿estás bien? – Este conocía demasiado a su ex-mujer y al compañero de esta para saber que allí pasaba algo.

-Estoy un poco cansada y me duele un poco la cabeza, tal vez demasiadas horas intentando resolver el caso

- Para tí nunca son demasiadas las horas para averiguar quien es el asesino.

Los niños entraron corriendo y se tiraron en el sofá.

-Pues hoy sí, será mejor que me acueste, deberías irte.-miró a sus hijos, les quería y daría su vida por ellos, se desvivía, pero sabía que ahora mismo no podía lidiar con nada más que sus pensamientos - ¿y puedes llevarte a los niños?

-¡Pero si los acabo de traer! –protestó este poniendo las manos en alto.

-¿Por favor?. –Suplicó Laura, algo que nunca hacía.

-De acuerdo – asintió Jacobo. Tal vez su mujer, perdón, ex mujer, estaba incubando alguna especie de virus.

-Niños, hoy dormís en casa de papá -les sonrió su madre como si fueran a llevarlos a Disneylandia.

-¿porqué? –preguntaron por lo extraño de la situación, además, ya se habían puesto a jugar con la consola.

-Mamá está cansada. Además, os lo pasaréis muy bien con papá.

-Anda sed buenos y haced caso a vuestra madre.

-¿Podemos pedir pizza? – preguntó Carlos.

-¡Sí yo quiero pizza! - apoyó Javier a su hermano.

-Está bien – asintió resignado Jacobo.

Los dos gemelos se miraron sin entender, pero sorprendentemente, hicieron caso. Sin duda habrían hecho alguna travesura de las suyas pero ya lo vería mañana pensó Laura, ahora lo que más necesitaba era dormir e intentar no pensar en Martín o en aquel beso, que debía reconocer había sido increible. Pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Ya sola en su piso. Laura se sirvió un trozo de tarta de chocolate, cuando algo le estresaba comía. Hubiera sido más fácil fumar, moriría de alguna enfermedad pulmonar pero al menos estaría delgada. De repente su cara se iluminó, la tarta debería esperar, cogió su móvil y marcó rápidamente el número que tanto se sabía de memoria.

-¿Martín?

-¿Sí? – contestó este confuso acababa de dejar la casa de su compañera no hacía ni unos minutos.

-Ya se quien es el asesino.

Él sonrió para sí. Por supuesto que lo sabía.

-Estoy allí en cinco minutos.

**FIN**


End file.
